O casamento do meu melhor amigo
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Kagome acaba se apaixonando pelo seu melhor amigo e decide ir confessar esse amor, mas acaba descobrindo que ele e sua irmã Kikyou estão junto e ela acaba fugindo. Dez anos depois tem que encarar novamente seu antigo e ainda único amor no casamento dele. Mas com ajuda de Sesshoumaru ela descobre que não precisa fugir para sempre...Capitulo 4 on
1. Declaração

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_Primeira fic de Inuyasha e ainda mais primeira do casal Kagome e Sesshoumaru._  
_Peço a colaboração e paciência de todos, e desculpas pelos erros de português...espero que gostem!_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Declaração.

Incrível como as coisas acontecem errado quando se precisa que de tudo certo. E como era engraçada essa minha situação, eu apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.  
É...como isso podo ter acontecido? Eu nem sei como foi isso, simplesmente aconteceu, os sorrisos dele eram mais iluminados, eu sentir meu coração acelerar quando ele me olhava, quando ele me abraçava eu ia a lua, queria estar sempre com ele, sentia ciúmes quando ele me falava de alguma garota.

Talvez tenha sido no baile onde fomos juntos isso por causa que nenhum dos dois tinha companhia e Sango e Miroku tinham insistido tanto. Claro que fomos como amigos, havíamos concordado que iríamos apenas para tirar barato dos "casais" da escola, ver quem ficaria sobrando, quem iria levar um fora. Quando ele chegou em casa com a limusine e com e de smoking, como era de costume nesses bailes, eu fiquei sem palavras.

Inuyasha estava simplesmente maravilhoso seus cabelos que já estava tão acostuma a ver bagunçados, estavam arrumados perfeitamente, o prateado parecia brilhar mais, os olhos que eu tanto enchia o saco dele por ser "amarelos", estavam com um brilho diferente, estavam sedutores, acho que foi a primeira vez que o desejei, ou melhor, o vi com outros olhos, o vi como um homem.

Desde aquele baile eu já não consigo ter paz, minha mente me traia toda vez que meus olhos encontram com os dele, claro que ele não percebeu, também posso dizer que sou uma boa atriz. Mais era tão difícil sorrir quando queria chorar de tristeza, era difícil abraçar ele quando queria era beijar, e que Deus me perdoe, eu nunca tive experiência com meninos, mais era apenas ficar três minutos pensando em Inuyasha para desejar que ele me tocasse de verdade.

É bizarro falar confessar isso assim, pois quem ver de fora acha que é simples, basta apenas declarar. Mais sempre tem os contras, a amizade vinha em primeiro lugar, e o medo de isso acabar com ela eram muito grandes.

Acho que você deveria se declarar. - falou Sango, a única que sabia sobre meu "amor".

Já disse que não é tão simples... - falei de novo enquanto voltávamos para casa.

Mais Kagome, pensa comigo. - falou ela seria. - Estamos no ultimo ano certo?

Sim e daí? - falei sorrindo.

Depois daqui iremos seguir para faculdade, pode ser que ela vá fazer uma faculdade longe de você, de toda forma a amizade que vocês têm hoje já não vai mais existir. - falou ela me fazendo parar de andar.

Acha que de todo modo eu e ele...não vamos ser mais amigos? - ela sorriu.

Kagome...depois da escola as coisas não são assim tão fácil, teremos outras coisas para se preocupar, estudar, trabalhar, o caminho que você seguir pode ser diferente dele, e até do meu, não que vamos deixar de ser amigas, mais só que seremos adultos, teremos responsabilidades que antes não tínhamos. - pensando melhor era isso.

Mas o ano ainda não está no final, ainda temos uns meses, se caso eu me declaro e ele termina amizade? - ela sorriu.

Ai não era amizade verdadeira...e pode ser que quem saiba ele não sente o mesmo? - e foi com isso na cabeça que fui para casa.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei minha mãe e minha irmã Kikyou na cozinha, assim que me viram minha mãe me chamou, não que eu não gostasse, mais naquele momento estava precisando ficar sozinha.

Querida poderia nos ajudar a fazer os doces? - perguntou minha mãe quando entrei na cozinha.

Que doces? - perguntei olhando ao redor.

Os doces que sua irmã vai vender para ajudar a escola. - falou minha mãe sorrindo, Kikyou me olhou e sorriu.

Se prestasse mais atenção nas informações que são coladas nos quadros de avisos saberia. - falou minha irmã sorrindo, e para meu desespero meu pai chegou na hora.

O que temos aqui? - perguntou ele.

Kagome está desligada da escola. - falou mamãe - não quer ajudar a irmã a fazer doces para vender.

Eu não disse isso... - comecei a falar mais já era tarde de mais.

Por isso que falo, Kikyou você precisa pegar mais no pé da sua irmã, apesar de vocês terem a mesma idade, você nasceu primeiro é a mais velha, e você Kagome, tem que seguir os passos de sua irmã. - falou ele.

Kikyou era apenas dois segundos mais velha do que eu, mais meus pais falavam como se ela fosse anos mais velha, viviam me comparando com ela, Kikyou tinha lindos cabelos lisos e negros, eram tão lindos e perfeitos que eu não sabia como ela fazia isso, sua pele era clara e macia, usava roupas comportadas, sempre fazendo trabalhos extras, era presidente do grêmio da escola, liderava o grupo de teatro. Bem eu era o oposto, meus cabelos eram até um pouco a baixo dos ombros cacheados, por mais que eu tentasse nunca ficavam como os da Kikyou, minha pele era um pouco mais escura por estar sempre na rua, andava de bicicleta quase todos os dias, minhas roupas eram calças jeans surrado e uma blusa preta, o único grupo que eu estava era de culinária, mas não era tão boa.

Depois de ter que ouvir como eu era errada, de como eu tinha que seguir os passos de minha irmã eu finalmente conseguir ir para meu quarto, tomei um banho e me troquei, precisa pensar o que fazer em relação ao Inuyasha. Estou com tanta vontade de gritar que chega até doer a garganta.

O que devo fazer Boyu? - perguntei para meu gato que está deitado na minha cama todo esparramado como se ela fosse dele.

Certo! Vou nessa, por que não? O que tenho a perde? Sai de casa sem ninguém perceber, parece que Kikyou saiu e mamãe e papai estão assistindo a novela, só Souta, que é meu irmão caçula me viu, mais isso não tem importância.

Estou aqui em frente a casa dele com meu coração aos pulos, deixei minha bicicleta encostada no portão e fui tocar a campainha, quem atendeu era uma das empregas da família. Sim Inuyasha era filho do banqueiro da cidade, e a mãe era estilista.

Oi...o...- tentei falar mais a mulher sorriu, e balançou a cabeça, falou algo que não entendi, ela não era do pais.

Não lembrava onde era o quarto do Inuyasha, apenas subir as escadas e fui procurar, eram tantas portas a primeira entrei no banheiro, a segunda em um quarto vazio, então no terceiro entrei no quarto, que pelo que tinha visto havia gente.

Inuyasha? - o chamei, notei que tinha outra porta no quarto que dava para o banheiro.

Quem está ai? - veio a voz fria e um tanto diferente do que estava acostumada.

Sou eu a Kagome. - notei que ele ia sair do banheiro. - Não! Não saia, eu preciso falar uma coisa para você mais acho que se ficar na sua frente não vou conseguir.

Então fale logo - vi que ele parou de andar, respirei fundo e comecei andar de um lado para o outro.

Sabe que somos amigos, que eu te considero como um irmão me faz rir muito, me irrita, quando estou triste me consola, quando todos me comparam com minha irmã você é o único que me apoia. - a cada palavra sentia que meu coração batia mais rápido. - Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim, sabe virar tão importante para mim...

Que dizer logo! - disse ele impaciente me fazer parar.

Ok, o que estou tentando dizer sem muito jeito, é que eu...eu Te amo.- acho que eu cheguei gritar, sentir o peso dos meus ombros saírem.

O silencio foi a resposta dele comecei a achar que ele não tinha escutado, meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que teria um ataque cardíaco, só agora tinha percebido que tinha prendido a respiração. Então o riso me fez congelar, ele estava rindo? Estava rindo de mim?

Eu...eu não estou vendo graça nisso Inuyasha. - falei tentando não parecer chateada.

Pois eu sim. - falou a voz vinda do banheiro que agora estava no quarto, e para minha surpresa não era Inuyasha e sim o irmão dele.

Sesshoumaru. - disse lembrando o nome do meio irmão que o Inuyasha dizia morar em outro país.

E para minha total surpresa que já não era grande, ele me aparece de apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura com seu peito nu, os cabelos prateados quase brancos deve ser herança de família e os olhos amarelos também, mas ao contrario de Inuyasha que tem feições alegre e leves, Sesshoumaru tem feições duras e frias, só olhando para os olhos dele percebi que ele era o oposto de Inuyasha.

Então quer dizer que ama meu irmão patético? - perguntou com ironia me fazendo corar mais que já estava.

Você...porque não disse que não era ele? - o acusei, era a única coisa que veio em minha mente para falar.

Você entra em meu quarto, invade minha privacidade, fala para eu não me mexer, começa a tagarelar sem parar, e ainda quer estar certa? - disse numa voz fria e cheia de sarcasmo.

Pensei que era o quarto do seu irmão... - falei depois de alguns minutos pensando.

Percebe-se. - ele se aproximou me fazendo corar mais, afinal por que não saia dali? - O quando dele é o ultimo a esquerda.

Não agradeci e nem o encarei sair o mais rápido que pude, meu coração aos pulos e com minha cabeça explodindo, eu tinha arranjado coragem para me declarar mais como sempre acontece as coisas ao contrario comigo, acabei falando para outra pessoa. Parei em frente a porta onde o Sesshoumaru havia me dito e respirei fundo, tinha chegado até ali precisava ir em frente, dei uma batida e abrir a porta como eu e InuYasha sempre fazia.

Meu mundo parou no instante que entrei naquele quarto, a imagem era tudo que nunca imaginei que iria ver, e a dor nunca tinha pensado que iria senti-la. Lá estava Inuyasha seminu aos beijos com outra pessoa, e para meu desgosto e surpresa essa outra pessoa era nada menos que minha querida e perfeita irmã.

Kikyou...- falei quando os olhos dos dois amantes me olharam surpresos.

Kagome...o que faz aqui? - perguntou Inuyasha tentando se cobrir.

Nada...eu...só vim falar com você, deixa para lá, a gente se fala depois... - fechei a porta o mais rápido que conseguir e sair dali.

Meus olhos começaram a arde e um soluço idiota chegou dos meus lábios, corri escada a baixo e sem querer ou notar trombei com alguém, não conseguir dizer nada e nem olhar quem seria a pessoa, não me importava precisava sair dali, queria sumir e esquecer aquela imagem que iria me acompanhar pelo resto da minha vida.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/_**  
**_Aqui está mais uma historinha de um dos meus anime preferido, Inuyasha foi o primeiro anime que acompanhei e de cara me apaixonei *-*_**  
**_O casal totalmente diferente também me chama atenção, adoro amores impossíveis...espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o próximo capitulo Ja ne!_**


	2. A vida continua

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_Primeira fic de Inuyasha e ainda mais primeira do casal Kagome e Sesshoumaru._  
_Peço a colaboração e paciência de todos, e desculpas pelos erros de português...espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**** _A vida continua._**

_Dez anos depois..._

Será de mais pensar que você pode ser feliz em ser simplesmente você e ninguém mais? Bem aqui estou com 26 anos formada em advocacia, tenho um emprego bom, aonde conseguir comprar um apartamento no centro da cidade de dois quartos, uma sala espaçosa, cozinha, área de serviço e uma varanda, têm um carro bom, não é o do ano mais é um dos melhores que tem, em fim uma vida perfeita.

Em meu apartamento podia fazer tudo que queria, e foi isso que fiz quando cheguei naquele dia, tomei um demorado banho para depois fazer algum lanche para comer, enquanto assistia Tv e comia lembrei das correspondência, peguei e comecei a ver que as únicas cartas que eu recebia era dividas, apenas um convite de uma festa.

_Nada de importante... _- disse em voz alta, quando levantei do sofá um envelope caiu.

Abaixei para pegar e percebi que se tratava de outro convite, mais agora era de casamento, quando o abrir meu passado apareceu novamente.

_Kikyou e Inuyasha convida você para a união do casal. _

Ok. Pode parecer estranho e até doentio, mais ainda sentia algo por ele, e não era apenas amizade. Depois de a minha declaração fracassar e eu pegar Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos eu tentei me convencer que não gostava dele, tentei ficar numa boa, sorria quando era preciso, falava quando era preciso, mas era como estivesse no automático. Claro que depois daquele dia eu nunca mais pensei em me declarar e ainda briguei com Sango por ter me incentivando a falar.

Mais como eu era uma boa atriz fiz tudo que podia para esconder, até saia com os dois, sim era humilhante, mas fazer o que? Não podia simplesmente mudar da noite para o dia, tive que fingir e acabei me tornando muito boa, e quando finalmente chegou a formatura eu já estava com planos para ir embora, havia prestado vestibular em Nova York e qualquer faculdade longe deles, e nada melhor que em outro pais a milhares e milhares de distancia. Quando eu recebi a resposta eu comemorei sozinha, me despedir e fui embora com um sentimento de liberdade, tinha acabado a mentira poderia mergulhar na tristeza sem me preocupar com perguntas como "você está bem?". Mais não fiquei na depressão assim, claro que sofria mais tentava levar a vida normal, e conseguir, até hoje.

_Você tem que ir. _- falou Malu minha melhor amiga desde a época da faculdade.

_Mas porque? Afinal faz um tempo que não falava com os dois e eu e Kikyou não somos chegadas. _- respondi tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não ir.

_Pensa Ka, vocês são irmãs é lógico que é de esperar que irmãs vão no casamento uma da outra. _- respondeu Malu, que é sempre certa e direita - _além do mais...você não gosta mas do Inuyasha não é?_

_n.não... _- falei desviando o olhar ela soltou um não e depois balançou a cabeça, droga ela sabia quando eu mentia.

_Você pode ser boa em enganar os outros, mas não há mim. _- disse ela seria. - _Kagome já faz 20 anos..._

_10 anos e não é que eu ainda seja apaixonada por ele...é que..._- tentei achar palavras para expressar - _sabe quando você sente que tem algo incompleto dentro de você? Eu nem cheguei falar para ele sobre o que sentia..._

_Porque não quis. _- disse ela seria.

_Ele e minha irmã estavam juntos. _- falei nervosa.

_E daí, eles ainda eram apenas um casal se conhecendo poderia apenas ser atração entre eles nada de mais, mas você com sua covardia deixou isso passar, e agora está com medo de encarar a consequência. _- as vezes eu tenho vontade de mata-la.

_Então acha que devo ir e ver que nunca terei uma chance. _- ela confirmou então suspirei, odiava em pensar que mais uma vez iria ver Inuyasha e não poder toca-lo.

A noite deitada na cama depois de ter comprado a passagem, não podia dizer não meus pais nunca iriam me perdoar, desde quando vim para os Estados Unidos meus pais não ficaram muitos felizes com isso. Quando anunciei que iria para cá minha mãe passou uma semana sem falar direito comigo, e quando falava era apenas para criticar, para ela eu estava indo para a perdição.

**_"Aposto que quando chegar lá vai virar uma dessas garotas perdidas que vão para cidade grande a busca de um sonho e acaba entrando na vida errada, se aparecer com uma tatuagem ou, seja lá o que for ao corpo eu juro que nunca mais chamarei você de filha"_**

Foram essas as palavras que ela me disse quando estava entrando na fila para embarque, não soltou uma lagrima não me desejou uma boa viajem. Meu pai deu um abraço e disse que para eu me cuidar, sabia que eles estava triste, mas ele não podia mostrar, já Kikyou apenas se despediu em casa em mesmo, acho que a única pessoa que sofreu mesmo foi Souta, ou pelo menos eu acho.

Acordei com dor de cabeça de tanto ficar pensando de como iria me comportar, o que iria dizer, o que eu iria fazer, será que ainda gostava do Inuyasha? Ou era apenas uma paixão mal acabada, desde da época de escola eu não tive nenhum relacionamento serio, apenas uns beijos e abraços, na verdade eu ainda tinha aquela coisa de me entregar apenas para meu verdadeiro amor. Sim eu ainda era virgem.

* * *

**_"Srs passageiros com destino a Japão, Tóquio por favor se dirigir ao portão A02 para o embarque"._**

Sentada na poltrona do lado do corredor tentei pedir para mudar, afinal ficar perto do corredor sempre era ruim, sempre que a pessoa da janela e a do meio fosse sair eu teria que me levantar para dar passagem, e quando o carrinho passasse geralmente acabava me acertando.

_Será que não posso me sentar na janela? _- perguntei para uma aeromoça.

_Sinto muito senhorita, mas o voo está cheio. _- respondeu e vi que ainda não tinha chegado a pessoa do lugar.

Se não fosse o bastante notei que uma família nada silenciosa se sentou na fileira de trás, eram duas crianças atentadas que toda hora estava batendo na minha cadeira, olhei para o relógio e vi que estava atrasado já meia hora.

_Srs, queira nos desculpar, mas temos um problema técnico que logo será resolvido poderemos dar continuidade a nossa viajem. _- falou o piloto pelo microfone.

Otimo, problemas técnicos agora era o que faltava. Morria de medo de voar ainda mais ficar um dia dentro de um avião, estava tentando me manter ocupada lendo um livro que lembrei de colocar na bolsa, mas as crianças do banco de trás não deixava, gritavam e chutava a cadeira. Quando eu fechei o livro um homem parou do meu lado colocando sua bagagem no bagageiro.

_Com licença. _- pediu ele e eu tive que me levantar e deixar ele passar,

_Srs, agora que todos os passageiros estão no avião podemos dar inicio a nossa viagem. _- falou o piloto.

Meu deus! Era por causa desse imbecil que atrasou a porcaria do voo, ah comecei muito bem.

Acho que acabei dormindo pois quando acordei, melhor dizendo, quando me acordaram eu estava toda esparramada na cadeira e com baba na boca.

_Poderia dar licença? _- falou o Sr. Da janela.

Me levantei toda sem jeito com os cabelos todo desarrumado e com a cara de sono para ele passar, me sentei e puxei a bolsa a procura de um espelho, era pior do que eu imaginava, minha cara estava amassada e vermelha, tinha dormido em cima da mão então ficou uma marca vermelha no meu rosto.

_Droga... _- falei tentando me arrumar.

Estava eu penteando o cabelo e passando um pó no rosto quando o Sr. Da janela chegou, tive que levantar novamente para dar passagem, quando voltei a sentar fui passar o batom, ai a criatura do banco de trás deu um chute tão forte que me fez borrar meu rosto.

_Merda! _- gritei me virando para trás.

_Kagome?! _- perguntou o homem com um sorriso.

Olhei bem tentando reconhecer a pessoa, afinal ele sabe meu nome deve me conhecer. Então ele sorriu e eu lembrei.

_Kouga!? _- ele sorriu então olhei para os dois meninos ao seu lado.

Eram igual ao Kouga até aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono, até o jeito irritante de rir. Kouga estudou comigo e com Inuyasha, na verdade ele vivia correndo trás de mim. Sempre querendo me levar para sair, até um dia eu concordar e dar um "bolo" nele.

_Nossa quando tempo. _- falou ele sorrindo me deixando sem graça.

_Sim...nossa esses são seus..._

_Filhos. _- respondeu ele por mim.

_Uau! Então você casou? _- perguntei admirada fazendo as crianças rirem.

_Estou me separando. _- respondeu ele e eu dei um sorriso. - _e você?_

_Eu o que? _- perguntei mal humorada, odiava ter que responder essas perguntas.

_Se casou? _- eu abrir a boca para responder mas o Sr. Da janela novamente pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

_Nossa...eu nunca imaginei que um dia iria ver você assim...parece tão adulto. _- falei depois que o homem passou.

_È todos tem que crescer um dia não é? Mas ainda não respondeu, casou? _- suspirei e forcei um sorriso.

_Não. Mas estou bem assim. Está voltando para Tóquio, estava em Nova York? _- respondi e já mudei de assunto.

_Vim apenas para buscar as crianças, a mãe deles mora em Nova York mas está para casar novamente então pediu para eu levar eles um tempo. _- explicou ele sorrindo. - _voltando para casa é?_

_Apenas para o casamento. _- falei sem muita alegria.

_Não me diga que Kikyou vai se casar. _- fiz que sim com a cabeça ele sorriu - _e quem é o sortudo?_

_Quem mais poderia ser? _- falei então o Sr. Da janela voltou.

_Com licença. _- falou ele fazendo com que me levantasse.

_Então o Inuyasha é o homem sortudo. _- disse Kouga depois que voltei para meu lugar.

_Sim...é ele. _- respondi tentando sorrir.

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa eu voltei para frente e tentei ler, mas as crianças continuavam a bater no banco me tirando a paciência, quando eu finalmente estava pegando no sono o Sr. Da janela se levantou novamente.

_Mais que droga! Será que não tem nenhum remédio para o Sr tomar para vê se melhora essa sua dor de barriga?! _- gritei fazendo o avião inteiro ficar em silencio e todos me olharem.

_Se você se sentasse direito, não precisaria ter que se levantar. _- respondeu o homem com uma voz fria.

Olhei para o bendito e prendi a respiração, por um minuto achei que estava vendo Inuyasha, mas então percebi que não tinha nada haver com ele, o homem tinha um olhar frio e calculista, seus olhos eram cor de mel iguais do Inuyasha mais não tinha aquele brilho familiar, era total desprezo.

* * *

Estou já uma hora no saguão do aeroporto esperando a desmiolada da minha irmã, que havia me dito que me buscaria quando eu chegasse e pelo visto havia esquecido totalmente. E para completar esse quadro meu celular acabou a bateria, e duvido que ele pegue aqui, andei por todo o saguão tentando me acalmar ou tentando apenas passar o tempo, as pessoas iam e vinha e eu continuava aqui, só pode ser castigo. Olhei em volta e vi que eu não era a única, o Sr. Da janela também estava ali, sentado com um computador no colo e falando no celular. Suspirei e dei mais uma olhada até alguém me chamar.

_Kagome! _- sentir todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar.

Sabe aquelas cenas de filmes que a mocinha reencontra o seu velho amor? Ai a câmera fica lenta e parece ter uma musica tocando ao fundo. Bem foi exatamente assim, e a musica que tocava era do celular to Sr. Da janela.

_Inuyasha... _- falei em um sussurro com meu coração aos pulos.

Ele estava mais lindo do que eu poderia imaginar, havia crescido e estava com uma cara de homem, não que ele não fosse mas antes ele tinha aquele ar de garotinho, agora estava ali alto e charmoso, seus cabelos prateados continuavam os mesmo, só que um pouco mais cumpridos, seus olhos que eu tanto amava tinha uma mistura de moleque e maturidade.

_Quanto tempo! _- falou ele alegre de sempre me puxando para um abraço.

Acho que meu coração parou por uns instantes, quando deixei meu corpo relaxar nos braços deles, fechei os olhos e o abracei também com força. Por um instante esqueci que ele era o noivo de minha irmã, e desejei que esse abraço fosse de amor.

_Não quero quebrar esse momento meloso, mas será que podemos ir embora? _- falou uma voz próxima, quando me afastei notei que era o Sr. Da janela.

_Sesshoumaru. _- falou Inuyasha então como a menina do exorcista virei para onde vinha a voz e lá estava ele, o Janela.

Eu parecia um peixe pois abrir a boca e não saiu nada, apenas uns sons estranhos então lembre do avião e corei.

_Porque...porque não disse quem era?! _- acusei apontando para o homem próximo de nos.

_Achei melhor não me relacionar, não queria passar a viajem conversando com alguém que mal conheço. _- respondeu ele friamente, 1x0 para ele.

_Ora seu... _- Inuyasha riu.

_Vamos Kagome, tem um monte de gente morrendo de saudades de você. _-falou ele me puxando.

Não acredito que eu seja tão azarada assim, primeiro no avião agora tenho que ficar com aquele "ser" no mesmo ambiente, tentei me ocupar com outras cosias mais interessantes como por exemplo admirar secretamente o motorista.

_Então virou advogada? _- perguntou Inuyasha depois de um tempo.

_Sim, e não sei qual é a graça? _- perguntei quando ele começou a rir.

_Pensei que iria virar medica, ou veterinária, qualquer coisa menos advogada. _- continuou ele rindo - _e mora a onde?_

_Comprei um apartamento em Nova York alguns minutos da empresa onde trabalho. _- expliquei.

_Hm quem diria não é? _- falou ele sorrindo - _para quem vivia dizendo que iria virar uma super estrela de rock._

_Ah pela amor de Deus...isso era quando éramos crianças. _- falei rindo das lembranças.

_E namorado? _- congelei, porque tem que entrar nesse assunto.

Notei que Sesshoumaru estava me olhando pelo retrovisor, sentir meu rosto pegar fogo e desviei o olhar, então sentir um frio na barriga, droga ele sabia sobre minha paixonite por Inuyasha, virei meu rosto para encara-lo novamente e fiz uma cara de seria.

_Então Kagome? Morreu ai? _- falou Inuyasha me chamando para o presente.

_Err...não nada de namorado, não fixo por enquanto...sabe...eu namoro...e muito...mas...é no momento não... _- meu Deus que merda eu sou?!

Vi que Sesshoumaru sorriu com deboche e virou o rosto para a janela, como eu queria bater aquela cabeça no vidro. Notei que Inuyasha puxava outros assuntos e eu só respondia com um sim, ou não, estava totalmente fora de foco.

Quando Inuyasha parou o carro em frente a velha casa da família Sesshoumaru desceu, e eu agradeci por isso, pelo menos poderia curti o Inuyasha mais.

_Se comportem crianças. _- disse ele antes de sumir de vista me fazendo perder a calma.

_Como seu irmão é irritante! _- falei quando Inuyasha voltou a movimentar o carro.

_É eu quem o diga, ele é um porre, mas fazer o que é da família. _- disse rindo me fazendo rir também.

E foi agradável passar nem que seja apenas alguns minutos com ele, quando ele parou o carro em frente a minha velha casa, lembranças me dominaram e eu sentir uma vontade de sair correndo dali, então a porta se abriu e Kikyou saiu correndo. Pensei que ela viria me abraçar, sabe como aqueles filmes?

Mas ela correu direito para o noivo e eu fiquei ali de braços abertos como um poste, eu tenho que parar de assistir filmes.

_Que saudades amor...porque demorou tanto? _- perguntou ela com aquela voz manhosa que chegou dar nojo.

_Peguei transito, mas veja ela está aqui. _- falou ele largando a minha irmã.

_Ahh oi Kagome! _- falou ela como só agora tivesse me visto. - _nossa você engordou hem?_

_Ah?! _- antes de eu responder as vozes de meus pais se aproximaram.

_Kagome que bom te ver. _- falou minha mãe me puxando para um abraço forte.

_Oi mamãe...como a senhora está? _- retribuir o abraço.

_Feliz, não é sempre que uma filha se casa não é? _- falou ela sorrindo e eu sentir uma pontada de indireta.

_Filha...como você cresceu, nem parece aquela magrela que saiu daqui. _- meu pai tão sincero.

_Oi papai...como esta? _- falei tentando sorrir.

Havia me esquecido como minha família poderia ser um pesadelo, quando entramos em casa minha mãe começou a falar sobre o casamento, de como estava atarefada que, teria um monte de coisa e que eu teria que ajuda-la. Kikyou e Inuyasha ficaram sentados juntos trocando beijos no sofá enquanto tinha que ficar ouvindo minha mãe falando sobre minha aparência e de como eu estava desleixada.

_O que foi que você fez com seu cabelo? Parece que enroscou no secador. _- falou ela me fazendo suspirar, mães...

_Vamos precisar dar um jeito nisso. _- falou kikyou desgrudando do noivo - _Afinal minha madrinha tem que está bem._

_Ma...madrinha? _- perguntei confusa, afinal ninguém tinha me dito nada.

_Sim, afinal você é minha irmã. _- falou ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal de tudo.

Eu ia falar algo mais daí ela e minha mãe começaram a falar sobre as toalhas das mesas, dos convites e eu fiquei com cara de boba.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/_**  
**_Aqui está mais uma historinha de um dos meus anime preferido, Inuyasha foi o primeiro anime que acompanhei e de cara me apaixonei *-*_**  
**_O casal totalmente diferente também me chama atenção, adoro amores impossíveis...espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Obrigado à quem comentou e acompanha a historia..._**

**_Até o próximo capitulo Ja ne!_**


	3. O padrinho

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_Primeira fic de Inuyasha e ainda mais primeira do casal Kagome e Sesshoumaru._  
_Peço a colaboração e paciência de todos, e desculpas pelos erros de português...espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**** _O padrinho._**

Acordei no dia seguinte com Kikyou batendo em minha porta como louca, dizendo para eu levantar e me arrumar para não perder o almoço, quando olhei para o relógio vi que ainda era 10 da manhã.

_Mais que doideira é isso? Dez da manhã já ta pensando no almoço?! _- berrei então ela parou e virou como se fosse a menina do exorcista.

_Dez da manhã?! Dez da manhã?! Isso é cedo para você? Precisamos nos arrumar, se maquiar, pentear os cabelos, fazer unhas, e escolher um vestido e ainda acha que é cedo?! _- eu estava realmente com medo dela.

_Querida, a família do Inuyasha são tradicional, ainda mais a avô dele. _- explicou minha mãe ouvindo os gritos de Kikyou.

_T...tá bom. _- falei indo procurar algo para vestir.

Peguei minha calça jeans favorita e minha blusa preta da banda "Guns N' Roses" , deixei sobre a cama e fui tomar um banho quando voltei encontrei minha mãe e minha irmã no meu quarto.

_O que foi? _- perguntei enquanto elas olhavam para mim.

_Ai meu Deus vai ser um desastre. _- falou Kikyou com drama.

_Filha você não vai usar isso não é? _- perguntou minha mãe apontando para a roupa em cima da cama.

_Sim. _- Kikyou soltou um gritinho e começou a falar que estava perdida.

_Querida deixa eu te explicar, a avô do Inuyasha é uma senhora muito conservadora, e eles têm um grande respeito por ela, se caso ela não goste de sua irmã o casamento pode não acontecer. _- como é que é? Eles pode não casar? - _então precisamos nos esforçar muito para dar uma impressão certa._

_Mas o que minhas roupas têm haver com isso? _

_TUDO! Se ela ver que tenho uma irmã desleixada vai pensar que sou assim também, ela é da opinião que mulher tem que usar vestido e não calça! _- gritou Kikyou.

_Eu...devo ter um vestido... _- falou minha mãe saindo do quarto.

Eu realmente não sei porque eu estou aqui, depois da cena no meu quarto tive que usar um vestido ridículo de minha mãe, era bege e cheio de babados, parecia mais uma boneca de pano, e sem contar que prenderam meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo tão apertado que doía só de mexer a cabeça.

* * *

Meu pai parou o carro em frente a casa do Inuyasha e Kikyou saiu do carro arrumando o vestido lilás simples, porém da moda deixando ela linda, meu Deus eu estou perdida. Quando a porta se abriu a mãe e o pai do Inuyasha que atenderam os dois estavam muito bem arrumados, então nos conduziram até a sala e lá estava Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Quando ele me viu deu um sorriso.

_Bela roupa. _- comentou ele quando me sentei no mesmo sofá que ele.

_Não me torra a paciência. _- falei entre os dentes.

_Que bom que vieram, a vovô está chegando e vai adora-la conhecer Kikyou. _- falou a mãe de Inuyasha sorrindo fazendo minha irmã corar.

_Espero que ela goste de mim. _- falou ela dando um sorriso nervoso.

_Pode apostar que ela vai amar, afinal quem não ama você? _- comentou o pai de Inuyasha fazendo todos menos eu rir.

Fiquei ali no sofá de braços cruzados ouvindo a conversa entre minha mãe, a mãe de Inuyasha e a Kikyou, sempre falando do casamento, de como teria que dar certo. Sesshoumaru permanecia do meu lado sem falar, sem se mexer então praticamente havia esquecido que havia alguém do meu lado, comecei a balançar o pé em sinal de tédio.

_Se mexer mais um pouco eu juro que derramo essa taça de vinho em você. _- a voz dele me assustou me fazendo virar para ele.

_Ah! Desculpa...eu...não percebi que ainda estava aqui. _- disse dando um sorriso fraco.

_Agora que sabe, pela amor de Deus pare de mexer-se no sofá, parece que tem formigas no corpo. _- falou ela me deixando irritada.

_Ora essa agora não posso nem me mexer. _- disse voltando balançar o pé de propósito.

_Criança mimada. _- disse ele me fazendo rir alto.

Nesse exato momento alguém entrou na sala acompanhado de um senhor curvada, seus cabelos branco eram compridos mas estava presos em um coque firme, usava um vestido preto com branco e estava impecável, apesar das rugas da senhora os traços do rosto mostrava que já tinha sido muito bonita. Ao entrar na sala todos ficaram em silencio e foi como se o ar tivesse sido sugado. O pai de Inuyasha se levantou rapidamente o que foi repetido pelos os outros homens da sala, menos Sesshoumaru que continuou sentando bêbedo sua taça de vinho.

_Mamãe quero apresentar a família Higurashi, essa é a noiva de Inuyasha, Kikyou. _- falou Sr Inu Taisho apresentando minha irmã que se levantou e a cumprimentou.

_É uma honra em conhecê-la Sra. Rumiko._ - a senhora a olhou de cima a baixo e eu agradeci por não ser eu a estar sendo avaliada.

_Uma jovem muito bonita. _- disse depois de uns minutos, todos sorriram, ela olhou para Inuyasha e deu um sorriso. - _Estou orgulhosa que pelo menos um dessa família saiba escolher uma mulher que preste. _

Uau, acho que isso foi uma indireta muito bem dada. Olhei para o Sr Taisho para ver a reação dele, afinal será que ela estava falando em relação a mãe do Inuyasha?

_Fico feliz que ainda jogue isso na minha cara vovó. _- falou Sesshoumaru me pegando de surpresa, ele já tinha sido casado?

_Oh não finja que isso te aborrece. _- falou a velha se sentando no sofá em frente a nos. - _sei que faz tudo o oposto para nos irritar._

_Oh sim, adoro ir contra tudo e todos. _- falou ele com ironia.

_Chega dessa conversa, não é por isso que estamos reunidos aqui. _- disse Izayou gentil.

_Sim vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis. _- falou a velha sorrindo então me olhou. - _Meu Deus! Estou vendo duas Kikyou?_

Como eu odiava ser comparada com minha irmã, e ainda mais quando todos falavam que éramos iguais.

_Vovó essa é a irmã de Kikyou, Kagome. _- apresentou Izayou gentilmente.

_Oi...como vai? _- falei e logo me arrependi, pois o olhar que a velha me lançou foi igual a que lançou para Sesshoumaru.

_Acho que deve manter os dois longe um do outro. _- falou a velha me deixando com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Vi que Sesshoumaru sorriu e se levantou indo pegar mais uma taça de vinho o que eu desejei desesperadamente que ele me oferecesse. Mas estamos falando do Sesshoumaru não é?  
Depois de ter que ouvir mais alguns insultos daquela velha eu apenas sorria, meu maxilar estava começando a doer, quando anunciaram que o almoço estava pronto, eu quase gritei Aleluia. Assim fomos para a enorme sala de jantar da casa de Inuyasha, Kikyou se sentou do lado de Inuyasha e de frente com a velha, meus pais se sentaram do lado dela e eu como sempre do lado de Sesshoumaru que parecia estar longe dali.

_Então o casamento acontecerá daqui uma semana, vamos para a casa de campo e lá vai ser a cerimônia, ao ar livre. _- comentou a mãe de Inuyasha.

_Não gosto muito de ar livre, sempre chove. - _falou a velha.

_Mas não vai chover, a previsão do tempo é de sol o dia todo. _- comentou Kikyou sorrindo.

_Odeio sol. _- respondeu a velha me fazendo rir, e sem querer acabei rindo alto, pois todos me olharam.

_Desculpa...o champanhe fez cócegas... _- podia sentir o olhar furioso de Kikyou.

_E você copia Kikyou, é casada? _- perguntou a velha e vi o sorriso no rosto da minha irmã.

_Não...não sou casada. _- pude ver o olhar de reprovação da velha o que me fez sentir-se mau.

_Hoje em dia as moças estão tão preocupadas com o lado profissional que acaba esquecendo do lado pessoal. Na minha época uma mulher com 17 anos sem estar casada já era considerada encalhada. _- falou ela como se fosse algum insulto não ser casada.

_Ainda bem que nasci então nessa minha época, onde não precisamos de um marido para bancar nossa vida. _- respondi sem querer, vi que todos me olhavam.

Minha mãe e meu pai olhavam me repreendendo, Kikyou parecia querer me matar pelo olhar. A velha então nem se fala, parecia que eu era de outro mundo. Inuyasha estava entre rir e tentar apoiar minha irmã, Sesshoumaru sorria abertamente quando olhei para ele, ele levantou a taça como se estivesse brindando.

_Peço desculpas pela minha irmã, ela está perturbada ainda com a noticia de meu casamento, ela sempre achou que ela seria a primeira a casa-se. _- falou Kikyou tentando tirar o ar pesado que ficou.

_Sim, entre irmãos sempre tem uma rivalidade. _- comentou minha mãe. - _Kagome sempre foi muito popular na escola, eu e meu marido achávamos que seria ela a casar-se primeiro, mas parece que estávamos errados._

_Sim..._- falou a velha ainda com um olhar de quem não estava gostando.

Depois daquilo não falei mais nada, apenas comi e fiquei ouvindo como eu fui contra tudo que meus pais queriam. Então tive que ficar escutando minha mãe falar de Kikyou, de como ela era gentil, de como ela era perfeita. Depois do fim do almoço reunimos na sala de estar novamente, eu fiquei de pé perto da janela, queria ir embora o mais rápido possível, e acabar logo com aquela palhaçada.

_Muito corajoso de sua parte falar aquilo. _- a voz de Sesshoumaru me assustou, me virei e ele estava ao meu lado.

_Acho que não foi nada legal, quando chegar em casa terei que escutar Kikyou e minha mãe. _- falei dando um sorriso.

_Não precisa fazer as cosias para agradar as pessoas. _- falou ele olhando pela janela.

_Então é isso, você é a ovelha negra da família. _- falei e ele deu um sorriso.

_Acho que é de praxe ter uma em qualquer família. _- respondeu ele e olhou para mim. - _e vejo que a ovelha negra da sua família é você._

_Oh sim...só porque não casei ainda. _- falei rindo e ele sorriu.

_Não casou por que ainda tinha esperanças não? _- perguntou ele me fazendo ficar seria.

_O..o que quer dizer? - _ele sorriu e se virou olhando para todos da sala.

_Meu irmãozinho... acho que da ultima vez que eu te vi... _- para fazer ele parar de falar eu tampei a boca dele com a mão.

_Cala a boca! Eu...aquilo foi a muito tempo...e não é nada disso. _- disse nervosa. - _eu só não quero ficar dependendo de ninguém!_

_Sim...claro o discurso feminista. _- falou ele revirando os olhos.

_Quer saber, dane-se se não acredita, só não fala o que você não sabe. _- disse saindo de perto dele e indo me sentar no sofá ao lado de meu pai.

Já não aguentava mais ter que ficar ali escutando todos falarem de casamento, claro que os homens estavam falando de outra coisa, futebol para variar, mas as mulheres era apenas em casamento, festa, vestido e bla-bla-bla. A velha tinha uma opinião para tudo, achava engraçado a minha querida irmã tentar agradar alguém. Ela sempre dava aqueles sorrisos de boa garota, o que não precisava de mais nada para ganhar a confiança de ninguém, mas aquela velha, era osso duro de roer.

_Sempre pensei que meus netos iriam casa-se na igreja que eu me casei, assim como meu filho. _- falou ela depois que a mãe do Inuyasha descreveu a cerimônia.

_Optamos ao ar livre pois essa época do ano as flores estão lindas. _- falou Kikyou dando um sorriso.

_Antigamente era apenas em igreja, Deus abençoava a união. _- insistiu a velha e eu escondi um sorriso.

_Mas Deus vai abençoa o casamento mamãe, só que em vez da casa do senhor, será na natureza. _- falou o pai de Inuyasha entrando na conversa.

_Certo, façam como quiser, o que uma velha como eu sabe sobre as coisas não é? _- falou ela olhando em volta até seu olhar cair sobre Sesshoumaru .- _é também casar-se na igreja não significa nada, pelo menos em nossa família, afinal não foi isso Sesshoumaru?_

_Claro...nossa família tem uma certa maldição. _- falou o mais velho fazendo os pais deles olharem feio para ele. - _nenhum casamento dura o bastante._

_Já chega Sesshoumaru. _- cortou o pai dele serio, e eu fiquei totalmente de boca aberta.

_E quem será seu par mocinha copia da noiva? _- ah qual é? Porque não podiam continuar com as provocações entre eles?

_Acho que serei só eu... _- falei mas Kikyou abriu a boca chamando atenção.

_Na verdade eu e Inuyasha achamos que seria legal se em vez de você ir sozinha, ou com alguém que não conhecemos, fosse... _- ela parou de falar e olhou para o noivo.

_Que Sesshoumaru fosse seu par. _- terminou ele com um sorriso sincero.

Eu só podia estar dormindo, era isso não? Fiquei olhando para os dois ali sentados um do lado do outro, com sorrisos no rosto tipo esperando uma resposta minha.

_Então o que acham? _- perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo agora olhando para o irmão que ainda estava calado.

_Não. _... - ele falou antes de abrir a boca, olhei para ele surpresa e irritada.

_Mas Sesshoumaru é o casamento do seu irmão! _- falou Izayou indignada.

_Seria tão ruim assim ser meu par? _- falei sem querer e me arrependi, pois todos olharam para mim.

_Com toda certeza. _- respondeu ele sem pensar, e eu me sentir um pouco ofendida, mas sorrir e me levantei.

_Certo então, Kikyou e Inuyasha podem ficar sossegados que eu irei encontrar alguém para ser meu par, e que você aprovem. _- falei e vi minha irmã abrindo a boca para falar algo. - _Se caso não queriam, pode passar para outra pessoa o cargo de madrinha._

É fui meio idiota lá dentro mas o que posso fazer? Aquele idiota arrogante do Sesshoumaru me tirou do serio, e na verdade eu também não queria fazer parte daquilo, mas já que estava ali não iria deixar ele me sentir pior que já me sentida. Quando entramos no carro do meu pai para voltar para casa tive que ouvir sermões de mamãe e da Kikyou, é serio elas não pararam até chegar em casa, e ainda continuaram até eu entrar em meu quarto e fechar a porta.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/_**  
**_É tadinha da Kagome, com uma familia assim, e ainda mais todo mundo enchendo o saco fica dificil *-* sorte que ela tem um gostosão ao seu lado (em partes) rsrsrs_**

**_Obrigado à quem comentou e acompanha a historia..._**

**_Até o próximo capitulo Ja ne!_**


	4. Tormento

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_Primeira fic de Inuyasha e ainda mais primeira do casal Kagome e Sesshoumaru._  
_Peço a colaboração e paciência de todos, e desculpas pelos erros de português...espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**** _Tormento._**

_Serio que ele falou isso? _- perguntou Sango no dia seguinte daquele almoço.

_Sim, e quer saber eu também acho que seria péssima ideia fazer par com ele, tão metido, arrogante, sem contar que é totalmente louco. _- falei depois de contar o que havia acontecido.

_E se não for ele quem vai ser? _- quis saber ela me fazendo suspirar, era uma pergunta que não tinha respostas.

_Talvez eu encontre alguém por ai. _- falei rindo e ela também.

_Ainda não consigo acreditar. _- falou ela depois que ficamos em silencio. - _sempre imaginei que seria você a casar-se com ele e não ela..._

_Sango! _- reclamei com ela.

_É serio Kagome, vocês pareciam que iam dar certo juntos, e aquele dia... _- ela não continuou, eu suspirei.

_Aquele dia foi o pior dia da minha vida. _- disse com um sorriso triste. - _mas não importa mais, eles vão se casar e a vida vai continuar a mesma._

_E você? _- queria saber também.

_Vai dar tudo certo, pode apostar. _- falei sorrindo mas sentindo um peso enorme em meu coração.

Depois de passar quase o dia todo fora de casa voltei para o pesadelo, meus pais tinham saído e Kikyou estava na casa do noivo, o que achei bom. Fui para meu quarto tomei banho e passei a ler um livro qualquer, acho que acabei pegando no sono pois só fui acordar quando Kikyou batendo na porta.

_Dormindo? _- perguntou ela e eu sorrir.

_Não...aconteceu algo? _- ela se aproximou da cama e se sentou.

_Só queria conversar. _- falou ela e eu suspirei, tomara que não seja do casamento.

_Sobre o que quer falar? _- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_Já sentiu medo de alguma coisa? _- perguntou ela depois de um tempo, a olhei tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

_De varias coisas, morro de medo de voar. _- falei e ela riu.

_Não dessas cosias sabe, você já ficou com medo de tomar uma decisão e depois não gostar? _- ela me encarou e eu não soube responder.

_Acho que todo mundo, algum dia teve medo disso, mas temos que superar nossos medos. _- falei e ela sorriu.

_Sempre pensei que seria você quem fosse casar-se primeiro. _- falou ela de repende me deixando nervosa.

_As coisas nunca acontecem como planejamos. _- falei me levantando.

_Posso te contar uma coisa? _- falou ela e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. - _sempre achei que você e o Inuyasha tinham um caso._

_O que? _- perguntei rápido de mais, e alto de mais, ela sorriu.

_Sabe, sempre achei que ele tinha uma quedinha por você, afinal vocês estavam sempre juntos, achei que ele gostava de você. _- falou ela e eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

_Era apenas amizade... _- ela se levantou sorrindo.

_Sim...eu sei. _- disse indo embora mas parou na porta. - _Há a propósito, o irmão do Inuyasha aceitou ser seu par, então vocês serão madrinha e padrinho._

No dia seguinte era o dia para experimentar os vestidos, tive que acordar cedo com a Kikyou gritando que iríamos nos atrasar, tomei um café rápido e fomos na cidade vizinha onde tinha mais lojas de roupas de festar. Se já não fosse ruim sair com minha irmã e minha mãe, a mãe do Inuyasha e a vó dele também iriam.

_Temos que achar um vestido maravilhoso. _- falou Kikyou enquanto parava o carro no estacionamento.

_Achei que já tinha comprado o vestido. _- falei descendo do carro ajudando minha mãe.

_Na verdade eu tinha, só que como a vó do Inuyasha é muito conservada, achei melhor trocar. _- respondeu ela sorrindo.

As duas outras mulheres chegaram logo em seguida em um carro preto, assim que o carro parou e o motorista desceu achei que meu dia não ia ficar pior.

_Ande Sesshoumaru ajude uma pobre senhora descer do carro. _- falou Rumiko já reclamando.

_Olá Kikyou, Kagome... _- cumprimentou a mãe do Inuyasha gentil.

_Mas que calor é esse? Porque temos que vim nessa cidade distante? _- reclamou a velha enquanto Sesshoumaru a ajudava sair do carro.

_Aqui tem mais vestido vovó, obrigado Sesshoumaru. _- falou a mãe pegando na mão da senhora.

Segui minha irmã e minha mãe para dentro do shopping enquanto as duas ficavam para trás, então quando Kikyou entrou na primeira loja vi que Sesshoumaru também estava lá.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntei quando vi-o.

_Achei que a loja fosse publica. _- respondeu ele seco.

_Não me diga que ficará com as mulheres o dia todo? _- perguntei com um sorriso, e vi pela cara dele que era exatamente isso.

_Sesshoumaru ajude sua vó a se sentar no sofá. _- falou a mãe dele e eu sorrir mais ainda, afinal ele parecia um cachorrinho.

_Pode tirar esse sorriso da face. _- disse ele voltando para perto de mim.

_Ora quem diria...o poderoso Sesshoumaru servindo de empregadinho... _- comecei a rir o fazendo ficar mais irritado.

_Kagome venha experimentar seu vestido. _- chamou Kikyou e eu fui com um sorriso no rosto.

Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo?  
O vestido estava horrivelmente apertado em quase todo meu corpo, sem contar que a cor era uma cor horrível, que me deixava com a cara de doente. Ainda no provador tentei de todos os jeitos arrumar aquela tristeza, mas só estava conseguindo deixar pior, era de propósito que Kikyou escolheu essa cor.

_Vamos Kagome, saia para podemos ver como ficou. _- gritou mamãe animada.

Deus, estou sendo castigada por tudo que eu fiz não é?

_Já to indo... _- falei e sair do provador.

_Meu Deus! O que é isso? _- ouvi a velha falar, sentir meu rosto pegar fogo.

_Acho que ficou um pouco apertado. _- falei tentando sorrir, mas pela cara da velha era o fim.

_Vamos achar outro para você. _- disse Kikyou sorrindo.

Voltei para dentro do provador enquanto vi que elas riram e falavam coisas ao meu respeito, mas tudo bem, não era meu dia, não era meu dia. Como se não bastasse eu tentei tirar aquela porcaria de vestido mais estava tão apertado que eu não estava conseguindo.

_Será que alguém poderia me ajudar? _- perguntei mais ninguém respondeu.

Sai do provador e vi que estava sozinha, até aquela velha tinha saído, só podia ser piada. Andei um pouco tentando achar alguém para me ajudar mas parecia que todos tinham sumido.

_Meu Deus o que é isso? _- a voz de Sesshoumaru me fez tremer.

Estava com o vestido pela metade no corpo, pois tentei tira-lo pela cabeça então minha bunda estava aparecendo, e eu não lembrava qual calçinha eu tinha posto.

_Me diz que não pode ficar pior? _- falei quase chorando, então a risada dele rompeu a sala me deixando mais irritada, tentei voltar o vestido de volta mais fiquei presa. - _será que pode me ajudar aqui!_

_Ah é muito engraçado para acabar com isso... _- falou ele ainda rindo.

_Pela amor de Deus Sesshoumaru! _- gritei então ele riu mais ainda.

_Ok, ta bom, eu te ajudo. _- falou ele então tentei me virar para ajudar ele me ajudar. - _pena que não estou com meu celular para tirar foto._

_Ah cala a boca, e me tira daqui. _- reclamei e ele riu, sentir que ele me segurou pelos ombros me colocando de costas para ele.

_Espero que não esteja pensando em usar isso no dia do casamento. _- falou ele.

_Se falar mais uma coisa, eu juro que te mato. _- falei e sentir que ele me segurou mais forte.

_E vai fazer o que? _- a voz dele foi em um sussurro e perto do meu ouvido, mas não sei direito, estava com o vestido pela metade e com os braços para cima.

_Quer...me tirar daqui... _- supliquei para ele e sentir um arrepio nas costas.

Podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, podia sentir até o perfume que ele usava, era como posso dizer, fascinante. Sentir a mão dele sobre minhas costas estavam quentes, e não pude deixar de sentir outro arrepio.

_Te deixo arrepiada Kagome? _- ouvi a voz dele baixa e bem próximo do meu ouvido, engoli seco.

_Considerando que estou presa nesse vestido ridículo, e seminua...sim...você me dá arrepio. _- falei numa voz quase forte.

_Então peça com carinho. _- falou ele tocando agora em minhas costas de leve só para me arrepiar mais.

_Para...com isso...e me tira logo. _- falei nervosa, ele então se afastou. - _hem...onde...onde vai?_

_Procurar minha mãe e minha vó. _- respondeu ele calmo.

_Me ajuda aqui..._- gritei.

_Então peça com educação. _- falou ele serio, suspirei tentando me acalmar.

_Por favor, me ajuda com o vestido Sesshoumaru? _- notei que ele se aproximou novamente, sentir um medo crescente, queria sair de perto dele.

_Agora...com carinho... _- ordenou ele.

_Sesshoumaru...você é um idiota. _- falei por entre os dentes.

_Um idiota que é por enquanto, o único que pode te ajudar. _- falou ele, Ok...eu teria que entrar no jogo...já estava exposta de mais.

_Por..favor...Sesshoumaru...querido...pode me ajudar a tirar meu vestido? _- usei toda minha paciência nisso, me sentir quente.

_É uma proposta tentadora... _- falou ele com a voz rouca perto demais, podia sentir a respiração dele em meu cangote, sentir a mão dele em meu corpo lentamente subir, por uma fração de segundo achei que ele tocaria em meu seio... - _Mas acho que não é do meu tipo._

Ta bom que foi uma coisa totalmente louca, e até um pouco divertida, mas ouvi vozes se aproximando então como se fosse mágica, ele abriu o zíper e eu me vi livre do maldito vestido, abaixei rapidamente para tampar meu corpo,com o meu rosto vermelho igual um pimentão.

_Ai estão vocês, será que pode ajudar sua irmã com o vestido? _- falou mamãe ignorando o ar tenso que estava ali.

Finalmente tinha terminado a busca de vestido, o meu é claro ficou para pegar em outro dia, mas a cor continuava a mesma. Sesshoumaru continuava com nos, ajudando a vó dele andar. Não estava conseguindo olhar direito para ele, afinal o que tinha acontecido naquela hora.

_Então Kagome, quando vai fazer minha despedida de solteira? _- perguntou Kikyou quando sentamos para lanchar.

_Ah...eu...to planejando. _- menti, na verdade nem passou pela minha cabeça fazer tal coisa.

_Como você é minha madrinha, tem que arranjar algo, e também o chá de cozinha. _- falou minha irmã animada.

_Claro...pode deixar. _- falei sorrindo.

_E você Sesshoumaru? _- falou minha irmã chamando atenção dele. - _vai levar o Inuyasha aonde para sua ultima noite de solteiro?_

_Um lugar que ele nunca vai esquecer _- o respondeu com um sorriso.

_Espero que não inclui mulheres. _- falou ela e ele sorriu.

_De forma alguma. _- então ela sorriu e ele se sentou ao meu lado, me deixando nervosa.

_Ah mais uma coisa...sabe que eu e o Inuyasha não sabemos dançar, e precisa disso, então queria convidar vocês dois para fazerem umas aulas...vai ser de mais. _- falou ela e eu tentei falar não, mas Sesshoumaru quem respondeu.

_Vai ser um prazer... não é Kagome? _- vi que ele tinha um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

Comemos em paz, ou pelo menos tentamos pois a velha não parava de reclamar um minuto, então finalmente fomos embora, estávamos no estacionamento se despedindo então sentir que Sesshoumaru se aproximou.

_Amanhã eu passo lá para te buscar então. _- disse ele sorrindo.

_Não à necessidade, sei exatamente onde é. _- respondi com um falso sorriso.

_Eu insisto. _- falou ele indo mas voltou novamente sussurrou no meu ouvido. - _Espero que use uma calçinha mais provocante que da Pucca. _

Não consegui responder pois ele já estava longe mas tentei fuzilar ele com um olhar.

Definitivamente Sesshoumaru era o pior dos homens!

Se não bastasse isso quando cheguei em casa encontrei Inuyasha, e por um instante esqueci de tudo, mas quando vi que Kikyou o abraçou e o beijou, e eu sentir idiota.

_Amor, eu vim buscar a Kagome para dar uma volta, sabe relembrar os velhos tempos. _- falou ele me fazendo olha-los.

_Ta bom, mas só porque tenho que resolver como vai ser o bolo._- respondeu ela sorrindo. - _cuida do meu noivo viu maninha. _

Não conseguir falar ou fazer nada para impedir isso, não que eu não queria passar um tempo com ele, mas tinha que ser assim...agora?  
Fomos a uma antiga lanchonete que costumávamos ir, conversamos sobre tudo, e eu me lembrei porque gostava dele. Ele era divertido e atencioso, me fazia rir e esquecer dos meu problemas.

_Lembra daquela vez que o Kouga tentou te beijar? _- falou ele depois que me lembrei de um podre dele.

_Ah como eu queria esquecer. _- falei rindo, ao lembrar-se da cena.

_Você deu um soco em cheio no nariz dele. _- lembrou e eu rir quase me engasgando com a coca-cola que estava tomando.

_Depois disso ele nunca mais tentou nada. _- lembrou ele e eu rir.

_Encontrei com ele no avião, ele já casou e tem dois filhos. _- comentei e ele sorriu.

_Uau...pensei que ele nunca iria te esquecer. _- falou ele me fazendo corar.

_Ele nunca teria chances comigo. _- respondi rindo, e ele me olhou sorrindo.

_Aquele dia eu queria dar um soco na cara dele, quebrar todos os dentes dele. _- revelou-o me pegando desprevenida.

_Ora...porque? _- perguntei sorrindo, ele sorriu olhou para o lado e suspirou.

_Achei que sabia. _- falou ele e eu sorrir sem entender, ele respirou fundo. - _bem já que isso é passado, eu...meio que tinha uma quedinha por você._

Para tudo que eu quero descer! Eu ouvir bem o que ele me disse?

_Você gostava de mim? _- conseguir falar depois de muito custo, meu coração estava acelerado que parecia uma bateria de escola de samba.

_Digamos que sim, você sempre estava comigo sabe...sabia dos meus gostos, me fazia rir. _- falou ele e eu tentei não mostrar nenhuma emoção.

_Po...porque não disse? - _perguntei em um fio de voz.

_Não queria estragar nossa amizade, sabe, você nunca mostrou interesse em ninguém..._- meu coração deu um salto - _achei até que você não gostava de homem._

O QUE?

_Não me leva a mau Kagome, é que você sempre estava brincando com os meninos, corria descalça, subia em arvores, sabe brincadeiras de meninos, então quando entramos na adolescência, os meninos chegavam perto de você e nada... _- fala serio...ele achava que eu era gay? Tenho que falar.

_Na verdade eu gostava... _- então como se fosse um alerta o telefone dele tocou.

_Só um segundo. _- falou ele e atendeu, era o irmão dele e ele havia dado o endereço. - _Ok até - _falou desligando sorrindo. - _era o Sesshoumaru, ele vai passar aqui para me levar para despedida de solteiro._

_Ah...claro... _- falei sem graça.

_Você estava dizendo... _- perguntou ele novamente, então eu pensei no que estava falando, e quando fui abrir a boca para falar o próprio Sesshoumaru chegou lá.

_Espero que não esteja atrapalhando nada, mas tenho que cumpri meu papel de padrinho. _- falou ele com um sorriso para mim.

_Certo, temos que levar Kagome para casa... _- começou Inuyasha mais Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

_Ela pode levar seu carro, você vai comigo. Sabe dirigir não é? _- falou ele sem esperar resposta pegou a chave do irmão e jogou para mim.

_Mas... _- começou Inuyasha.

_Vamos lá...Kagome avisa a sua irmã, que o noivo dela está em boas mãos. _- falou ele sem espera respostas arrastou o irmão de lá me deixando sozinha.

Como eu odeio aquele homem!

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/_**  
**_Desculpa pela demora, é que esses meses tem sido muito corrido, estou de mudança etc... e também estava concentrada em uma outra fic que conseguir finalizar ^^  
Mas está ai um capitulo novo, espero que gostem..._**

**_E Feliz Ano Novo para todos..._**

**_Obrigado à quem comentou e acompanha a historia..._**

**_Até o próximo capitulo Ja ne!_**


End file.
